Artificial intelligence (abbreviated as AI) is a new technical science of researching and developing theories, methods, and technics for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. Artificial intelligence is considered as a branch of computer science, which attempts to understand the substance of intelligence and generates a new kind of intelligence machine that can react in a similar way to human intelligence. Researches in the field of AI include robots, language recognition, image recognition, natural language processing, and expert systems, etc.
With developments of artificial intelligence, intelligent speech interactive systems, such as speech interactive TVs and vehicle speech interactive systems, have been widely used in daily life, and hands of people can be released by speech interaction. During speech instruction interaction, whether a speech input of a user can be correctly understood by the intelligent speech interactive system is a key external performance that represents an intelligent level of the system.
In the related art, when a speech recognition result of a speech instruction is obtained by the intelligent speech interactive system, semantic analysis of the speech recognition result may be performed by a semantic analysis module, then a corresponding operation may be executed by an instruction executing module based on a semantic analysis result. However, in some scenarios, sometimes the corresponding operation is not executable by the instruction executing module based on the semantic analysis result. For example, when there is a mistake in the speech recognition result, the intelligent speech interactive system may return an irrelevant result. Here, a user has to adjust the input speech instruction and input the adjusted speech instruction again, and the intelligent speech interactive system may need to process the speech instruction for another time. Thus, not only may processing resource be wasted but also interactive experience of the user is affected.